Automated telephone systems are known which coordinate and optimize performance of operators of facilities for out-dialing large volumes of telephone calls and receiving large volumes of telephonic requests for information. Such systems typically involve a plurality of operators using telephones and operating terminals connected to computerized telephone management systems, called autodialers, which improve the efficiency of operations with high volume outbound calling requirements. Computerized autodial systems increase operator or agent productivity significantly and provide management with a tool for streamlining and controlling operations. These systems automatically place outbound calls from a predetermined list of phone numbers and keep track of no answers, busy signals, and other line conditions and connect live calls to an agent who is simultaneously furnished a data screen having information regarding the account of the phone number reached. In high volume calling operations, such as collections, direct telephone sales, fund raising and market research/polling, among others, these systems provide flexibility in the rate of call placement and can provide significant data management options.
Typical autodialing systems compile statistics relating to call scheduling, such as number of calls made per agent, average talk time and number of unanswered calls. Such information is typically maintained in a database in the autodialing system, and can be compiled and massaged for batch report generation. Thus, reports based on statistics compiled by the automated out-dial system typically are not available to management until all data is transferred, received and processed at the end of a calling campaign. Such systems are of limited efficacy in keeping a supervisor apprised of the success or progress, or lack thereof, of an in-progress campaign.